pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Bound for Higher Heights
Suggested: Lv9+ / Reward: ? This is the second mission in the Tower of Purity. It is optional and can be played once. After completing it, it will unlock Dogaeen the Steel Colossus, which is an identical mission. If it is possible, equip ice-resistant armor and fire weapons, to counter the Ice element of the weapons and half-bosses in this mission. Floor 1 First Room Advance forward and break down the door, and proceed to destroy the eight rocks that lie ahead. A Snow Salamander and a group of Yarideths and Yumideths (four equipped with Ice crossbows and four equipped with Critical Spears) will advance forward, defeat them. Make sure to dodge the Snow Salamander once its Health Bar is empty, it can explode and kill your Patapons in one hit! Keep walking forward, after about two command sequences you will face a small Ice Golem, by now another small group of Bonedeth should appear (equipped with the same weapons as before), they will keep regenerating until you have defeated the Ice Golem. Destroy the last four dirt mounds and break down the door. Proceed to the next section of the floor. Second Room As you enter the room a group of Yarideths and Kibadeths will appear (One equipped with an Ice Lance and Horse, and six equipped with Critical Spears). Like the previous section, they will keep regenerating until the level is complete, try to defeat them while destroying the five dirt mounds ahead. Once you demolish the mounds you will be up against a Snow Salamander and an Ice Golem at the same time!! Once defeated walk forward and mash down three more dirt mounds, then destroy the Strongdoor and prepare to face the last room on the floor. Third Room Once entered you will have to defeat a group of Yarideths and Kibadeths (one equipped with an Ice Lance and Horse, and six equipped with Critical Spears) yet again, but this time you have grass on your side. If you equipped fire attributed weapons you should set the three sets of grass on fire, this may cause a chain reaction which in turn will ignite the attacking Bonedeth. After crushing the four dirt mounds in front of you, you will have to fight yet another pair, the Snow Salamander and the Medium sized Ice Golem. Since the size of the Golem is increased, its attacks will be more powerful and reach a farther distance. Paired with the Snow Salamander's explosive death, this can very well eradicate your entire army if not careful! Whats even more frightening is that the Snow Salamander and the Bonedeth group will keep reappearing until the stage is finished, so make sure your Front line Patapon (e.g.- Tondenga) is well guarded, so as not to die and leave Hatapon unprotected. Once you near the end of the room you will have to destroy one last dirt mound, insert a key, collect your loot, and be happy that you're still alive. Floor 2 First and Third Chambers After the long trek up the stairs you will come to be right near to a treasure chest held up by two rows of three wooden blocks, to break it walk forward twice and perform the Jump Command twice. By doing this you should get the chest and a few Ka-ching. Next there is a Bonedoor. It's different from the Strongdoors, you're going to have to go beneath a nearby switch and use DonDon Song, but watch out, it regenerates back up after about four or five commands! After you venture in to the room you will stop an Ice Dragon and a Snow Salamander. This could be a tough fight because the amount of HP that the Ice Dragon has is large(comparing to your level when you unlock this mission). Luckily it does not attack often, but when attacked your troops will suffer great HP loss, and may freeze. Again you should avoid the dying Snow Salamander at all costs! Once the enemies are destroyed walk forward a few steps and flip the switch. Second and Fourth Chambers Prepare to face a tough battle ahead. Three Yarideths (equipped with Critical Spears) and three Snow Salamanders will advance towards you, the Bonedeth can be dispatched easily. There are three Snow Salamanders, but the first Salamander is bigger than the other two. Once killed walk forward again and flip the switch. Fifth Chamber In here, the only monsters you must slay are two Snow Salamanders and an Ice Golem. Once they're dead, break down a door and decide whether or not to proceed to the final floor. Be careful, the Ice Golem is incredibly big. Floor 3 On this floor, instead of Gaeen, you'll battle a cousin of Gaeen, Dogaeen. For information on beating the boss, click on the link. Once dead, Dogaeen will drop a key. Break down the door ahead and grab a level nine Golden Chest, and reach the goal.﻿ Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Kachinkoron's Theme Category:Ushishi's Theme Category:Walkthrough Category:Bonedeth Category:Half-Boss